Briefcase Madness
by Midnight Angel Sakura
Summary: The blond thought his idea was absolutely fantastic even if he did get himself placed in the hospital for it. Sakura and Sasuke, on the other hand, wanted to kill the blond from the moment they found out it was him who pulled the idiotic prank. Although, Naruto did admit, he did good in the end. His bestfriends were together and that's how it should be. SasuSaku, minor NaruHina.


**The plot bunnies attacked me! I got this crazy idea while I was watching an Indian movie called Don ( I'm Indian and I just love Indian movies :D). So anyways on to the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not - in any way, shape, or form - own Naruto or Don. They rightfully belong to their makers.**

* * *

'Hehehe, this is gonna be so awesome,' a blond hair, whisker face boy thought as he peeked under the queen sized bed in the room. 'Now what can I take that could be important to Sakura-chan?' The blond scratched his head and scanned the room again. 'Aha! Bingo!' He mentally exclaimed spying Sakura's charm bracelet. He vaguely remembered the girl talking about how important it was since she received it from Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. According to the pinkette, every single charm on it represented something that was dear to her.

'Oh well lookie here, the bracelet is attached to that bear's arm. Wait, I know that bear!' The blond grabbed the stuffed animal and held it up for inspection. 'Teme gave this to her for Christmas last year!' Naruto cackled in glee at finding two things that he could take from his teammate. 'Now, on to the next victim!' the blond joyously proclaimed, jumping out of the window.

Naruto landed silently on the windowsill, cautiously scanning the area for any chakra signatures. 'Haha, no one's home!' He climbed through the unlocked window and landed quietly in the room. 'Hmmm...if I was something important where would I be?' the blond asked himself mentally. He knew that this job was harder than the last, seeing as he had no idea where something of importance would be hiding. He knew the owner well enough to say that he would have a difficult time searching for said item.

'What can be important to Teme?' Placing a finger to his chin, the blond plopped down on the floor Indian style. After ten minutes of nonstop thinking, the blond fell backwards onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He dismissed the thought that Sasuke thought Ichiraku ramen coupons were important. Remembering that the stoic boy also burned all the 'educational' books Kakashi gave him left Naruto stumped.

He sat up and his eyes landed on the recent picture of Team Seven. His cobalt blue orbs brightened with realization and he jumped to his feet, thanking Kami in great delight. He snickered to himself as he went searching for the one item that would most likely make the Uchiha furious upon learning of its disappearance.

XxXxXxX

"Have a good day, Sakura-san," a nurse said as Sakura walked through the lobby towards the exit. "The same to you," Sakura said as she exited the hospital, happy that her shift was over. She was heading over to the market to get some much needed items for lunch.

XxXxXxXX

Sweat rolled down his face and onto his bare chest. Sasuke grunted in satisfaction at seeing all the destroyed dummies. He had been training nonstop since the break of dawn and not once did he take a breather, determined to get a full day's workout before noon. As the sun rose overhead, he began picking up all of his stray weapons, thinking about a cold shower once he reached home.

XxXxXxX

Sakura hummed happily as she entered her house. Placing the brown paper bag on the counter, she bounced into her bedroom to change out of her work clothes. 'Maybe I should take a quick shower,' she thought as she pulled at the clothes that were plastered onto her body. The heat in the last couple of days was torture. She recalled Tenten mentioning that as soon as she finished showered and stepped out of the bathroom, she started sweating again. Grabbing some clothes, the pinkette hurried into the bathroom to take a cold shower.

Sakura emerged blissfully from the bathroom. "Mr. Snowflake how do I look?" Sakura asked twirling to a stop at the foot of her bed, posing in her black short shorts and red tank top. "What the? I know I left him there," she muttered looking at the vacant spot on the bed.

After thoroughly searching her room and the rest of her house, Sakura started to panic. Halfway through her search, she also found out that her charm bracelet was missing. Back tracking to her room, she looked through her closet one more time before flopping onto her bed head first. "Hm? What's this?" she asked as she heard something crinkle under her. Sitting up, she caught sight of a paper.

'If you want to see your charm bracelet and your precious Mr. Snowflake, then meet me at the training grounds at 5pm.'

Her eyes narrowed at the piece of paper while her mind ran through a possible list of people who broke into her house just to steal her bracelet and stuffed animal. Immediately two blonds appeared in her mind and she crushed the paper in her hand. Taking a deep breath and seeing that nothing could be done at the moment, she retreated to the kitchen to make lunch, all the while mentally cursing the blond who stole her belongings. They did after all hold some importance to her.

XxXxXxX

As soon as Sasuke entered his house, he headed straight to the kitchen, making a beeline for a bowl filled with ripe tomatoes. Taking his pick, he trudged towards his room, depositing his katana, kunais, and shurikens on the floor beside the door.

Finishing his small snack, he headed straight to his bathroom intent on washing away all the grime that clung to his skin. After towel drying his hair he grabbed his weapons and opened his closet to set them in their usual space beside a brown box, but he was caught off-guard when the box he was accustomed to seeing was no longer there. Instead, in its place was a folded white paper.

'If you want to see your precious weapon set meet me by the training grounds at 5pm.'

The weapon set that he had in his closet was given to him by Sakura on his birthday a year ago. Not only did they held his clan's symbol, but it also had his name neatly engraved on them. They were very well capable of being put to use in battle, but he knew that that was not the use for them. They were something that should be displayed proudly.

Sasuke thought that whoever broke into his house was an idiot, and he only knew of one person that would be foolish enough to do it. Naruto is the only dumbass that would break into someone else's home and leave the place exactly the way it was with nothing missing except for one thing. Sasuke thought of burning the blond to a crisp as he threw on a black T-shirt. With a scowl set on his face, he left his house and headed straight to Ichiraku's intending to find the idiotic blond.

XxXxXxX

Sitting in her living room trying to read through a medical scroll did nothing to ease Sakura's mind. She had already eaten lunch an hour ago and in an effort to distract herself from her stolen belongings, she figured she should read through a medical scroll, but it proved to be useless. Sighing in irritation, she threw the scroll on the coffee table, grabbed her house keys, and walked out the door not caring at all about the clothes she wore.

XxXxXxX

To say that Sasuke was surprised when he found out that Naruto wasn't at the ramen stand was slightly true. He expected to find the blond shoveling down bowl after bowl of ramen, but all he saw was an empty ramen stand.

XxXxXxX

Naruto gleefully sneaked through the village, emitting giggles every now and then.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" Shikamaru questioned as he passed by the blond who ducked into an alley. "And why are you carrying a black briefcase?" The boy yawned as he watched Naruto grin.

"I saw it in this movie once! It was so cool!" the blond exclaimed.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said, letting out another yawn. Shikamaru didn't even bother voicing a goodbye to Naruto for the blond was already bouncing away, giggling like a madman.

XxXxXxX

The bell chimed as Sakura stepped through the door of the flower shop. The pinkette immediately walked up to the counter where her blond friend was. "Pig," Sakura said with her hands on her hips.

"Forehead! What brings you here?" Ino asked, shoving aside the magazine she was reading.

"Where is it?" Sakura demanded.

"Where's what?" Ino asked, baby blue eyes staring at the pinkette in confusion.

"My charm bracelet and my stuffed animal."

"Forehead, I absolutely have no idea what you are talking about," the blond admitted. Staring her down for a couple of minutes, Sakura finally gave up, seeing the truth and confusion in her friend's eyes. "What's wrong?" Ino questioned.

"My charm bracelet and my stuffed animal is gone."

"Somebody took the charm bracelet?!"

"And my stuffed animal."

"Sakura, a stuffed animal isn't as important as the bracelet!"

"It's not just any stuffed animal." The blond rose an eyebrow questioningly. "Mr. Snowflake is the stuffed animal that's gone," Sakura explained.

"Mr. Snowflake?" The blond furrowed her brow in confusion before snapping her fingers in realization. "Oh wait! Isn't that the bear Sasuke gave you?" The pink haired girl nodded.

"How in the world did it disappear?"

"Someone broke into my room."

"And you thought it was me?" the blond questioned.

Sakura shrugged in reply. "You could have been playing a joke on me," she explained.

"You really think that I would do that?"

"You really expect me to not think that you would do that?"

The blond huffed in response, crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you have any idea who would do it? Other than me."

"Naruto."

"Do you really think that he would steal it?"

"Come on Ino, he's like the only one that may be stupid enough to break into my room and not ransack the whole place. And besides, I mentally went through a list and none of the others add up."

"So are you going to go find him?"

"I don't think I can. Knowing him, he can be anywhere."

"So what are you gonna do."

"Just wait I suppose. I mean I got a note saying to go to the training grounds at 5 so I might as well just wait."

The blond pulled back the magazine in front of her and took a seat on a stool behind the counter. "You were in a rush," Ino concluded.

"What makes you say that?" The blond pointed at Sakura's clothes.

"Anyway, do you know the time?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely, it's five pass three," Ino replied.

"Gah, I have to wait almost two hours!" Sakura complained.

"Wanna work my shift?" Ino asked boredly.

"Are you gonna pay me for the two hours I work?" the pinkette asked.

"Ehhh..."

"Then no thank you," Sakura stated.

"You suck."

"Not really."

Sakura leaned against the counter, tapping her fingers to the beat of the music playing through the speakers. She was bored, and two hours of waiting seemed to be too long of a wait to her. Sighing, she stopped drumming her fingers against the countertop and turned to look out the window at the people passing by the shop.

"I'm going over to Hinata's," the pinkette finally said.

"Have fun," Ino said boredly before flipping a page in the magazine. Sakura rolled her eyes and left.

XxXxXxX

Sasuke walked back home with his hands in his pocket. He was not going to go around Konoha looking for his idiotic bestfriend, but he was slightly disappointed that he couldn't see the blond die by the hands of his favorite food. He really had it all planned out. The blond would have been eating ramen and Sasuke would just appear and basically make Naruto choke on his precious ramen or suffocate on it. Between the two, suffocation sounded the worst and that was the best choice in Sasuke's book.

But the idea was easier said than done. Besides, the blond would make his appearance soon enough. Sasuke smirked and walked to his house just a bit faster, clearly wanting to sharpen his weapons before meeting Naruto.

XxXxXxX

Sakura was happily relieved to see that the Hyuuga mansion was barely occupied. Instead of taking the normal route and asking to see the shy heiress, she just sneaked passed the few Hyuuga members that were loitering around, all the while masking her chakra, and made her way to the girl's room.

If anyone had any idea where the blond, knuckleheaded ninja was, Hinata was that person. The two had started going out five months ago and Sakura had to admit that they were the cutest thing ever.

Knocking softly, Sakura waited until she heard shuffling on the other side of the door. Hinata slid open the shoji slightly and peeked outside before opening it fully once she saw the pinkette.

"Hello," Hinata greeted as she motioned for Sakura to come in.

"Hello," Sakura responded. "Do you by any chance know where Naruto is?"

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, her eyebrows furrowing in thought. She shook her head no and Sakura sighed. "Is something wrong?"

"I think he stole my charm bracelet and my stuffed animal as some kind of prank," Sakura explained. "And I thought that you might have known where he was."

The shy girl shook her head. "I haven't seen Naruto-kun since around breakfast time," Hinata explained.

"Well this sucks," Sakura commented. "I have no idea where he could be. And I am definitely not going on a wild goose chase to find him because trying to find him might be like trying to find a needle in a haystack." Hinata giggled at that. "I mean think about it. If it was hard trying to find him when we were back in the Academy just think about how hard it is now."

"Well, I'm sure he'll give it back," Hinata said gently.

"I'll make sure he does," Sakura said surely, her tone dark, telling of the impending doom that was to befall the whisker-faced boy.

"Um, would you like to stay here for the remainder of the time?" Hinata questioned politely.

"No, no, I wouldn't want to intrude," Sakura declined nicely.

"You're not intruding," Hinata reassured.

"So what are you doing?" Sakura asked once she caught sight of the pictures scattered across the room.

"Making picture albums," Hinata said softly.

"Can I help?" Sakura asked as she picked up a picture of her and the shy girl. Hinata nodded and both of them took a seat.

XxXxXxX

Sasuke was more than happy as he watched his weapons glinting in the light. The freshly sharpened weapons cut through a strand of hair easily and Sasuke smirked in satisfaction. The idiot better be ready.

XxXxXxX

"Hinata," Sakura began as she flipped a page in the album book, "I have to go now actually."

"Thank you for all your help," the heiress said as she stood up.

"It's no problem, buuuuttt," Sakura drawled out, "do you have any last words to say to your boyfriend?"

"Um," the shy girl said, blushing brightly.

"I'll tell him you love him," Sakura finally said before bidding the dark hair girl goodbye.

The pinkette was now channeling all the anger she had built up as she walked towards the designated meeting place. Naruto would learn that it is not nice to take things from people especially items full of sentimental value.

XxXxXxX

Naruto couldn't stop giggling to himself as he jumped through the trees. He couldn't wait to see the reactions of his best friends. He knew for a fact that he would be in trouble, very big trouble, for taking their things, but he couldn't let this opportunity pass him by. This could very well be the one chance he had in making this thing work, so he went for it.

It didn't matter if he got pummeled into the ground by Sakura or fire-balled into oblivion by Sasuke. He just really wanted to see their faces after he completed what he set out to do from the beginning.

XxXxXxX

The dark smirk that graced Sasuke's face gave the villagers shivers as he pass by them. Even the children scurried away from him in fear. The hardness in his eyes added to the dark aura that was surrounding him.

Sasuke might be complicated, but there was one thing about him that was not - privacy. He cherished privacy and welcomed it. It was something simple and easy to offer, but when a blond hair, whisker-faced boy breaks into the privacy of his home and steal something that he shouldn't have even touched with his grubby fingers, well, then, there was a problem. And Sasuke likes to get rid of problems.

XxXxXxX

Sakura took a seat on a high enough branch, wanting to see when the perpetrator was coming. She could already feel the blood pumping through her veins, and she felt a sort of enjoyment flowing throughout her body. Maybe it was the thought of pummeling the blond to the ground that got her so worked up. Just imagining the look on his face after she was done with him brought a smile to her lips.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she saw something moving out of the corner of her. Looking towards the object, she recognized the chicken-ass hair.

'He can't possibly be the one who took my things,' Sakura thought as she watched him walk over to the tree across from the one she was in. The more she thought about it, the stupider the idea sounded to her; but he was the only other person here at the time written on the sheet of paper.

"You," the pinkette began, jumping out of the tree to land directly in front Sasuke. "Why did you take my things?"

"Hn." Sasuke raised a brow at her.

'Okay, maybe I shouldn't accuse him,' she thought.

"My bracelet and Mr. Snowflake are both gone. Did you have something to do with it?"

"No," Sasuke said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Then why are you here?"

"Hn."

Sakura sighed in frustration and turned away from him. Although their relationship improved, his vocabulary was still the same. Trying to hold a conversation with him was like trying to talk to air.

The pinkette tapped her fingers impatiently against her thigh. This was becoming tiresome. Whoever it was, just needed to show their face so she could beat them to a bloody pulp and retrieve her things.

"I bet it was Naruto," she spoke up, tired with the silence.

"Aa."

"So you agree with me?" she questioned, facing him.

He glanced her way. "Aa."

Sighing again, Sakura looked up to the pink-orange sky. The colors above blended perfectly together as the sun began to set.

"So why are you really here?" Sakura asked gently.

"Something of mine was stolen." That was all he said to the pinkette before they were enveloped into silence once more.

"What was taken?" Sakura hesitantly asked, not sure if the raven-haired boy would answer her.

"..."

Thinking that she would receive no answer, the girl readied herself to jump back into the tree above.

"The weapon set," he finally said.

"The one I gave you?"

"Aa."

XxXxXxX

Naruto couldn't help giggling as he spotted his two bestfriends in the clearing of the training grounds. It was now or never. This was the moment he had been waiting for all day. This was what he risked his life to do. Puffing out his chest and squaring his shoulders, he walked into the clearing, his face totally serious as he approached his two teammates.

"I see you got my notes," he announced, bringing their attention to him.

XxXxXxX

"So it was you!" Sasuke heard Sakura exclaim.

He glanced at her briefly, noting the fire blazing in her eyes and her fist clenching and unclenching by her side. He turned his attention back to the blond when the idiot opened his mouth to speak.

"What you want is in the briefcase," Naruto said, showing them the black object.

"Hand it over then," Sakura demanded.

"If I give you this you owe me something," Naruto said.

"How about I take your ass and shove it in your mouth," Sakura suggested.

"What?" Naruto asked confusedly as Sasuke glanced at the girl in wonder.

"Don't try me because I will find a way to do it even if I have to break your spine in the process."

Naruto fidgeted slightly under her heated glare, but still managed to keep up the facade he had going on. He knew that he was in deep shit now and there was no way of turning back.

"Fine! You want it? Here." He tossed the black briefcase in the air towards them before turning in the opposite direction.

The airborne object was a couple feet away from their grasp at this point. But as Sakura reached out her hand towards it, the briefcase exploded covering them in a cold, icky liquid.

"What the hell is this?!" Sakura shrieked as the thick, gooey green-yellow substance dripped from her hair and onto her forehead. Both Sasuke and her was covered from head to toe.

"You'll get your things later tonight. They'll be waiting for you in your rooms," they heard the blond boy say from afar. Looking up, they saw that he had already disappeared from both of their sights.

"I'm gonna kill him," Sasuke hissed.

"You can have him when I am done with him," Sakura stated darkly, her eyes narrowing.

The two angry ninjas took off in the direction that the blond did. That idiot was going to be beyond dead when they found him.

XxXxXxX

Cackling to himself, Naruto headed straight for the Hokage's tower. He figured that locking himself inside the bathroom within the tower would give him sufficient amount of time to think of a good hiding place.

XxXxXxX

"When I find him I am going to debone him, shove his ass down his throat, and pull it through his naval," Sakura muttered as she jumped off a tree branch with Sasuke close beside her. "What the hell is this gunk anyway?" she complained before slipping on a branch.

Sasuke's hand quickly darted out to grabbed her wrist. He pulled her to him and she colliding against him, causing him to lose his balance and slip with her. The two went tumbling down to the ground in a messy, gooey heap. Sasuke let out a growl of frustration as he laid there on his back with Sakura on top of him.

"This sucks shit," she said pushing herself up slightly to look up at him.

Both winced as she fell when she tried pushing herself up to get off of him. The impact left Sasuke grunting.

"Sorry," she said apologetically.

After failing to get up one more time, Sakura just laid there on Sasuke's chest. She felt icky and disgusted by the sticky substance that coated her body. And although both she and Sasuke were covered in slime, she felt comfortable just laying on him.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was frustrated. The blonde had sneaked into his room, stole something that he thought was important, led him to the training grounds, and covered him in some kind of slime. The sad part about it was that whatever this thing was, it didn't want to slide off of their skin.

Sighing, he looked down at the pink head resting on his chest and immediately he started to feel the frustration leaving him. Sakura was in this predicament too, but just having her here with him like this made him at peace to some extent.

He had come to terms with his feelings for her for quite some time now, but he was not one to let the whole world know. Not even the angel lying on his chest had a clue to what was going on with him. Sometimes he would catch himself openly staring at her during training or thinking about her for most of the day. She plagued his thoughts and his dreams.

A small sneeze from said girl brought him out of his thoughts. She shifted against him slightly and he tensed, sucking in a deep breath at the action. Sakura placed a hand on his chest and pushed herself up slightly to look him in the eye.

"Maybe we should get up now," she said. He nodded and the girl rolled off of him.

Sasuke got up and held out a hand for Sakura. "Maybe I should get up on my own. We don't want a repeat of last time," she said referring to when they both fell.

Unbestknown to Sasuke, Sakura was also experiencing the same things he was. As she laid there on him, she started thinking about how many times Sasuke was in her head. All through work and training, on her outing with the girls and in her dreams. There wasn't a day that she went without thinking of Sasuke.

Her feelings were still there and still growing stronger. But now was not the time to discuss this - not like Sasuke would return her feelings anyways. She had a blond to catch. Grabbing Sasuke's wrist, she jerked him in the direction that she thought the blond fled in.

"I can't believe he did this to us," she muttered loud enough for Sasuke to hear. "But then again he is Naruto."

"Aa," Sasuke agreed, pulling his hand slightly so that her hand and his were now holding each other, their fingers entwined.

Sakura paused and looked down at their joined hands in shock. Did he just willing hold her hand? She had the strong urge to slap herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, but she refrained from doing so.

Tugging on her hand slightly, Sasuke caught her attention and both began walking.

XxXxXxX

Naruto found the perfect hiding place. They would never expect him to be transformed as a Buddha statue sitting on the side of the apartment complex he lived in. This has got to be the most successful prank that he has done yet, and he couldn't wait to see the outcome of his work - that is if he is still alive.

Hearing Sakura's threat scared him, but even worse, if Sakura's threat did happen that wouldn't stop Sasuke from torturing him. And that is scary.

XxXxXxX

"I think we should get this gunk washed off," Sakura said as they walked pass Ichiraku's.

"Aa," Sasuke said already leading her in the direction of his house.

The route they took was mostly deserted except for the occasional elderly person walking pass them. Upon arriving at the house, Sasuke led her to the backyard and stopped in front of a hose. He motioned for her to stand a couple feet back as he turned on the water.

"Ack! That's cold," Sakura complained as she got sprayed down by the water. The gooey liquid was slowly washing off of her skin and dropping onto the ground. In an effort to speed up the process, the pinkette began scrubbing at the goo, happy to see that it was coming off more. After washing out most the gunk from her hair, the pinkette took the hose from Sasuke and motioned for him to do the same as she did.

Sasuke washed out every piece of goo that he could find from his hair and skin, even making sure that none was left on his clothing.

"Do you have a towel that I can borrow?" Sakura asked shivering from the cold air of the night. She mentally cursed her small shorts and shirt. Nodding slightly, he began walking towards the house with Sakura close behind.

He entered and held the door open for her to come inside, but she shook her head no. "I don't wanna drip water onto the floor," she explained.

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke said, unconsciously looking Sakura over from head to toe.

Sighing, the pinkette walked into the house and stood in the doorway, trying to avoid getting everywhere wet. Sasuke, on the other hand, could care less about the floor getting wet. He could always mop it up later; it wasn't that much of a big deal to him. Leaving Sakura in the entryway, he went to fetch a towel for her.

Shivering again, Sakura closed the back door behind her and wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to warm up. She was extremely grateful when Sasuke returned, handing her a large, fluffy black towel, which smelled of him.

"Thank you," she murmured, immediately wrapping herself up. She consciously sniffed the towel and sighed inaudibly. She always found Sasuke's scent appealing to her.

The two of them stood there, wet and awkward. While Sakura was trying to ignore the way Sasuke's shirt stuck to his body, showing off his sculpted and defined muscles, Sasuke was trying not to think about how cute Sakura looked wrapped up in the fluffy towel.

"Maybe I can help you clean up the place and then I'll leave," Sakura said, looking at all the water on the floor.

Just as she finished her sentence, a loud boom of thunder was heard and a bright flash of lightning lit up the room. The rain came suddenly and heavily, beating harshly against the windows. The lights flickered several times before finally deciding to stay on.

"Guess I won't be going home for a while," the pinkette muttered.

XxXxXxX

"ACHOO!" Naruto sneezed. He transformed back into his regular self.

"Naruto-kun?" The blond boy looked up to see Hinata standing before him with a purple umbrella.

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?" he questioned.

"I was bringing you some ramen," she said softly.

"In this weather?" he questioned, leading her towards his apartment.

"And I also came by to drop this off," she said, showing him an album. He took it from her and opened it to the front page. He smiled as he saw the first picture that was ever taken of them as a couple.

"Why don't you come inside," he suggested warmly.

She smiled as he grabbed her hand and led her inside. "I'll be right back," he said leaving her in the living room. "I need to get out of these clothes."

He slipped into his room and quickly changed into a white t-shirt and orange shorts before quietly going to the kitchen to prepare hot chocolate for him and his girlfriend.

XxXxXxX

Sakura and Sasuke had already taken care of all the water that had dropped onto the floor and both were now sitting in the kitchen.

Sakura shivered slightly as the temperature kept decreasing with all the rain. Sure, most of her body was dry, but her clothes were still wet and sticking to her like a second skin. She burrowed her way further into the warm towel, hoping that she could get warm. Sasuke, she noted, was still in his wet clothes, but not once did she see him shiver from the cold.

"I really wanted to go home and take a hot shower," she mumbled before yawning slightly.

Sasuke, who was now setting a pot of water on the stove to hot, overheard her and turned to see the girl fighting back sleep. He glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was well after nine.

"Sakura," he called. The girl's eyes shot open and looked at him.

"Yes?" she replied tiredly.

"Do you want to shower?" he questioned.

"No, no, it's fine," she said, stifling a yawn.

It was normal for them to take shower's at each other's houses after a brutal mission. Usually, they would be too tired to haul their lazy behinds back to their own houses and shower; and Naruto usually fell asleep right there on Sakura's sofa after showering while Sasuke would be sitting there fighting off sleep until Sakura would finally convince him to take the guest room.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, his tone of voice leaving no room for argument.

"I don't even have clothes over here to wear Sasuke," she said.

"Just go shower and I'll get you something."

Sakura sighed and sluggishly made her way to the bathroom down the hall.

"Use mine," Sasuke said, walking in the direction of his room.

"Really? He couldn't tell me that before I walked all the way over here?" she grumbled to herself, turning around to follow after Sasuke.

XxXxXxX

"Hinata-chan?"

"Hmmm," she hummed out, accepting the cup of hot chocolate that Naruto held out to her.

"Do you think you can help me with something?" he asked as he sat next to her, one arm wrapping around her shoulders, pulling the girl closer to him.

"Um," she softly said.

"It's to do with Sakura and Sasuke," he explained.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata began.

"Come on please?" he begged, his blue eyes staring into her eyes.

"Don't you think that you already messed with them enough?" she asked quietly.

"But Hinata-chan," he whined out.

The girl sighed and finally agreed.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed before kissing her on the cheek.

XxXxXxX

The hot shower was absolutely heavenly for Sakura. The moment the water hit her skin, she began relaxing immensely and all the tiredness she felt vanished. She was pleased to find that all of that gooey crap that covered her was gone.

She sighed in contentment before grabbing the shampoo. A few minutes ago she had sleepily asked Sasuke about shampoo and soap. He had told her to just use his own and that when she came out there would be clothes waiting for her on his bed.

Washing out the last of the soap suds from her skin, Sakura grabbed the big, white fluffy towel that Sasuke had thrown in her direction right before she entered the bathroom. As the material glided over her skin, she absentmindedly wondered if all his towels were big and fluffy. At first she giggled at the thought of Sasuke wearing a fluffy towel, but then blushed as she realized what she was thinking about.

Quickly drying off, she peeked her head out the door to make sure there was no sign of Sasuke before she left the bathroom and walked over to the clothes. She unfolded it to reveal a large black t-shirt and navy blue boxers. The shirt reached her a little lower than her mid-thigh and the boxers peeked out from underneath the black material. As she inhaled deeply, she noted that every part of her smelled like Sasuke; the clothes, her hair, and her skin.

When she walked out of Sasuke's bedroom and into the kitchen, Sasuke was already waiting there for her with a fresh cup of hot tea. She said her thanks as she graciously accepted the hot liquid and took a seat at the counter.

"You should get out of those clothes," she told him.

"Aa," he said setting his cup in the sink. He left her in the kitchen and started towards his room, closing the door behind him once he entered.

'Probably going to shower,' the pinkette thought before downing the rest of the tea.

She placed her cup next to Sasuke's own and made her way to the living room, flopping down onto the soft sofa on her back. In five minutes time, she was already half asleep and lazily watching the rain as it landed on the window.

When Sasuke found her, she was already fast asleep. Effortlessly, he picked her up and gently placed her on the smaller sofa before setting up the pull out bed. He placed her back in her original position and left to get a blanket. Returning, he gently covered her with the blanket and hesitantly removed a strand of hair from her face.

He took a seat on the edge of the bed, watching the pinkette sleep. He stifled a yawn as he ran a hand through his hair tiredly. When he sees Naruto, he is going to strangle him, that is, if Sakura doesn't get to the blond first. His eyes focused back onto her and he unconsciously lowered himself down onto the mattress, away from her. Before he knew it he was out like a light.

XxXxXxX

Naruto started giggling again as he sprinted towards his girlfriend's house. He thought that he was absolutely brilliant. Last night as he was talking with Hinata, he suddenly had an idea about what he should do next. He planned to drag this situation out for as long as he could. He clasped a hand to his mouth to stop the giggles as he stood in front of the Hyuuga compound.

When Hinata answered the door after he knocked, he grabbed her by the hand and was already walking to her room. He smiled as he closed the door after them before taking a seat on the bed, patting the space next to him.

"It's ready," he stated.

XxXxXxX

Sasuke woke up to the sound of knocking coming from his front door. He was about to get up, but stop when he noticed that he had his arms wrapped around Sakura and that she was laying on his chest. A red tint covered his cheeks as he slowly removed his arms from around the pinkette.

Sakura started stirring awake when she heard the knocking on the front door. She scrunched up her face slightly before rolling onto her back. She blinked open her eyes and stretch, looking around. She noticed that Sasuke was a couple of inches away from her and she finally noticed the bed she was lying on.

"Morning," she said, her cheeks tinted a faint pink.

"Morning," Sasuke replied back already getting off of the bed.

"When did I go to sleep on a bed?" she questioned.

"I fixed up the pullout bed last night," Sasuke explained.

Sakura's mouth formed a small 'o' as she still was lost in her thoughts. "So," she began, "I guess you were really tired too since you slept on the bed too."

"Aa," he said.

"Hey the knocking stopped," Sakura realized as she got up from the bed.

Sasuke was already walking to the door by the time Sakura finished her sentence. Opening the door, he saw no one there, but he did notice a medium sized box laying on the ground with a white note attached to it.

"Huh? What's that?" Sakura asked as she peeked over Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke shrugged as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. He could practically feel her body heat through his clothes. He picked up the box and carried into the living room while Sakura peeked outside before closing the door.

"What do you think is inside?" she asked as she sat on the bed while he pulled the note out from the box.

_Dear Teme and Sakura-chan,_

_I have decided that I should return your things. I brought it here because I didn't see Sakura-chan at home this morning so I thought that maybe she would be here. So there they are in the box. Enjoy!_

_The Future Hokage,  
Naruto_

"What's this?" Sakura asked after opening the box. Sasuke looked over and saw both of their belongings, but also with it were four silver bracelets.

He watched as Sakura reached inside to grab one, but before her hand even came into contact with the object it already clamped onto her wrist. The other bracelet flew to her other wrist and the two remaining ones flew out of the box directly at his wrists.

"What the hell?! Not again!" Sakura tried taking the silver bracelets off, but they wouldn't budge. She tried one last time before both bracelets joined her wrists together with some kind of magnetic force.

"Sasuke, a little help here." The boy grabbed her wrists and tried pulling them apart only to have his bracelets stuck to hers.

"Well, this is just great," Sakura muttered to herself before noticing how close the two of them were. Her cheeks were tinted with pink as she tried to hide her face from Sasuke by looking down at their joined wrists. Pulling again, Sakura managed to free her wrists from each other but her right wrist was now stuck with Sasuke's left wrist and her left wrist was stuck with his right.

"Wonder where he got this," she said as both her and Sasuke pulled again. The bracelets stayed magnetized to each other and all the pulling they did was useless.

Sakura, determined to get herself free, used her superhuman strength and pulled. She threw her hands up in excitement and let out a small whoop of joy, but her cheering stopped when the magnets started their pull again. Both Sasuke and her struggled to keep the magnetic bracelets from colliding, but it was no use.

Her wrists that were in the air started getting closer and closer. The pinkette pulled her wrists father away, making one wrist end up at neck level with Sasuke and the other wrist shoulder level with the raven haired boy. Sasuke, on the other hand, was fighting against the pull as he had his hands in front of him.

Both watched helplessly as their wrists locked around each others' bodies - Sakura's wrists locking behind his neck and Sasuke's wrists locking around her hips. The two tensed as they realized just how much closer they were.

"Um..." was the only sound Sakura could make before she got lost in Sasuke's dark, bottomless eyes.

What she saw there made her gasp. Hidden deep within his eyes was an emotion that she always wished she would see blazing in his onyx orbs-love. She watched as it sparked for her brightly before she pinpointed other emotions swirling in his eyes. She only realized how close Sasuke's face was to her own when she felt his breath ghosting over her lips.

"What-" she whispered quietly before his face moved even closer to hers. She could almost feel his lips on hers and she wanted him to just close the distance between them already. As if hearing her mental wanting, his lips brushed against hers slightly and she melted against him.

He kissed her slowly and gently, his head tilting to the side a bit more. Sakura shuddered against him as she felt his tongue flick out to touch her lips. She hummed out a sound and kissed him back with as much energy.

Sasuke enjoyed feeling Sakura's lips on his own. As they were pressed together the way they were, he couldn't stand it; he just had to kiss her. And the way her eyes searched his own, he knew just what she found.

Suddenly, Sakura broke the kiss. "Sasuke, I have morning breath."

"So do I," he said before crushing his lips to hers once again.

Even though Sakura's wrists were locked against each other, her fingers moved through Sasuke's hair playing with his dark, silky strands. Sasuke started kissing her faster when he felt her fingers making their way through his hair. The feeling drove him insane. He wanted to keep kissing her, wanted to keep holding her. As best he could, he moved his hands up from her hips to her waist, letting his fingers glide over the clothing he lent her. He loved that she wore his clothing and that she smelled of him.

Sensing that she needed air, he pulled back slightly, his forehead touching hers. He stared into her emerald orbs and she gazed into his onyx eyes.

"When?" she asked. "When did you start returning my feelings?"

"For a long time," he answered truthfully.

"How long?" she questioned.

"Since before I left I started having feelings for you."

He dove back in without a moment's hesitation, this time his tongue lapping at her lips, asking her for entrance. She granted him access and moaned as his tongue rubbed against hers. The fingers that were in his hair started massaging his scalp and he grunted, pressing her body closer to his. He withdrew his tongue and nibbled on her bottom lip before shoving his tongue back into her mouth.

XxXxXxX

"HAHAHA! I TOLD YOU IT WOULD WORK HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled, popping out of the bush next to the living room.

XxXxXxX

Sasuke pulled away from Sakura when he heard the blond proudly yelling. Growling, he poofed Sakura and himself outside right in front of Naruto.

"Dobe!" Sasuke furiously said.

"Ehehehe," the blond scratched his head sheepishly and took a step backwards. "Hiya Teme, Sakura-chan! Lovely weather, eh?"

"Naruto," Sakura said sickly sweet.

Naruto gulped and jumped behind of Hinata for protection. "Come on guys! It wasn't that bad! I got you two together in the end right?"

Sasuke menacingly glared at the blond. If looks could kill, Naruto would be dead three times over.

"Look at this as a favor!" the blond reasoned.

'Click'

"Oh, well lookie here, we're free," Sakura said as the bracelets fell to the ground.

"Gah! Hinata-chan!" The blond hid behind his girlfriend the best he could.

"Hinata, I suggest you tell him you love him," Sakura said before sprinting towards the couple. Naruto jumped away and high-tailed it out of there.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DUMBASS!" Sakura yelled, Sasuke hot on her heels as both went after the blond.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!"

* * *

**Well, here it is. Thank you guys for reading my long one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it because it was fun for me to write! Please review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
